The present invention relates to a rotatable brake member comprising a plurality of ventilation channels. In particular, such a member may comprise a brake disc.
In general, in known brake discs, each ventilation channel is delineated by a continuous inner wall. This form doubtlessly allows good aerodynamic conditions for the flow of ventilation air. However, the cooling obtained is often not completely satisfactory.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rotatable brake member comprising a plurality of ventilation channels, and which enjoys excellent cooling conditions.